


Pokéshipping Week 2017

by NeoXen7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humour, Pokeshipping Week 2017, Romance, pokeshipping - Freeform, pokeshipping week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoXen7/pseuds/NeoXen7
Summary: Is there anything more to say other than the title? Seven stories on lives of Ash and Misty! 2017 Edition! Join me! Also updated on FFN.#pokeshipping #pokeshipping week #pokeshipping week 2017





	1. Day 1: Fishing

It was a warm morning in the Kanto region. The spring had just started a few days ago. Cherry Blossoms were beginning to grow on the trees. And after that freezing winter, recorded as highest since five years ago, it was a delight for all. Spring's here, why not go on a picnic?

That, was the case with Ash. He had insisted Misty a lot to go on a picnic with him. Honestly, who can waste such a day doing laundry and cleaning the house? And to top it all, it was Sunday. Was there anything more to say?

Eventually, Misty had obliged. But, her being her, it was she, who decided where they would go.

Ash yawned the umpteenth time, holding his fishing rod steady as he sat beside Misty - who was facing the other side - on the not so big motorboat, in the middle of the vast sea. Pikachu was lying beside her, helping them by shocking the Pokémons they pulled out. Of course, Misty had to go fishing. And all he had caught was five Magikarps. Five freakin' Magikarps! Seriously.

And Misty, oh, that's even worse. She let go all the Pokémons she had fished out back into the sea! Who even does that? Well, according to Misty,  _"You should always let go of the Water Pokémons you don't have the need of back into the water."_ Seriously? Who knows, maybe one of these Magikarps will become a strong Gyarados! Ash sighed. But for know, these Magikarps were going to be grilled and eaten. Ash licked his lips. He loved every kind of seafood if it was grilled or barbequed. And even more so when his Mom is the one to cook! Yummy. He was hungry now.

He groaned and said, "How long are we gonna be here, Mist?" Honestly, it's been two hours since they had came here! They were just off the coast of Pallet Beach. Misty was staying in his house for a month now. Technically, it was his mother's house, but anyway. (His was still being built, along the coastline, having perfect view of the sea, near Pallet Beach, choice of Misty of course.)

"Don't be such a kid, Ash." Misty said from beside him, "I already told you, we will go back when I am done with what I came here for." Oh, yeah. And what did she come here for again? Right. To capture a freaking Sharpedo! And why did she wanna catch a Sharpedo?  _"Because I don't have one. Plus, I only have Gyarados as a ferocious Pokémon!"_

Ash was bored. Really bored. His mind drifted off to Gary and Leaf. The two of them were on the beach, enjoying and relaxing with each other. Having delicious snacks with them. Now that, is called a picnic. He had wanted something like that.

Suddenly, Ash's fishing rod started to dunk and move. Ash felt the vibration on his rod and immediately came to attention. "I've caught something!" Indicating to Pikachu to be ready and started pulling the Pokémon in. However, Pikachu had already fell asleep, which Ash didn't know.

Whoever the Pokémon was started going crazy and pulled, bringing Ash forward a bit. "Oh! It's something huge!" shouted, bringing Misty's attention, who looked at him. He stood up on the boat and started reeling and pulling slowly. But, the Pokémon pulled again. This time, Ash applied his full force and pulled the rod. Well, he was strong. The Pokémon got pulled and out of the water, shining in front of the sun. His color was Golden and was shaped like a little big Magikarp.

Ash grinned. "It's a Shiny Magikarp!" Misty shouted from behind him. Ash briefly looked as to where Pikachu is and his eyes widened. He quickly dropped his fishing rod and attempted to catch the Pokémon with his hands. It worked. The Magikarp landed directly on his hands. But, it slipped. Ash attempted to catch it again, but was unsuccessful. And after jumping around a bit, the Magikarp fell back into the water. Fishing 101: All sea water Pokémon are slippery.

Ash sighed and slumped down on the boat. He was tired now.

"It's okay, Ash. It happens." Misty soothed him.

"But it was a Shiny Magikarp, Mist! I could've trained it and had a Shiny Gyarados!" Ash said in frustration. Out of all the things, this happened to him? He looked over beside him where Pikachu was sleeping. Really now. He brought his hand forward and pinched him.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, waking up and took fighting stance immediately. Only to find Misty looking at him very wierdly and Ash smirking at him.

"Serves you right." Ash said, starting to pull up his lure.

Pikachu knew what he meant. He must've slacked off. He left him for now. They were in the water, plus he didn't want to hurt Misty. But, Ash was definitely going to get shocked today.

Ash finally pulled up his lure. Misty's eyes widened at its sight, "Wait." She said before Ash could keep his lure back. "Show me your lure."

Ash was too frustrated right now to comprehend the meaning behind this sudden interest. He just shrugged and gave it to his fiancée.

Misty marveled at it. She couldn't believe it. After all these years. She looked up at Ash with tears forming on her eyes. Ash looked confused. Misty lunged forward and hugged Ash, which Ash wasn't expecting, and the too fell down, lying on the boat. Misty on top and Ash beneath her. Pikachu didn't know what happened but he too joined the hug by sitting behind Ash's head. Misty rested her head on his chest and murmured something, which Ash couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Ash asked.

Misty looked up at him, she was grinning widely and said, "You idiot. Why do you still keep my lure?"

Ash was confused, "Why wouldn't I? It was the last thing you gave me before we split apart. It holds precious memories. Just like your Handkerchief. Of course I would keep it." He said. Indeed, it was the first time Misty saw this after she had sent it to Ash. Of course she would be happy.

Misty leaned forward and kissed him. Ash kissed back. He figured she was happy. But, it didn't stop. The kiss started to get intimate a bit, involving tounges and their hands roamed around each other's body.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. Suddenly, something moving caught his eyes. He looked over to see Misty's lure going wild and the rod was starting to get pulled. "Pika!" He shouted and sent a current through Ash and Misty's bodies. They ended their kiss in shock - Ash groaning - and looked at Pikachu, who pointed at Misty's rod.

Misty looked at her rod and her eyes widened. She quickly scurried away and took ahold of her rod and pulled it. But, the Pokémon pulled back with a lot of force and Misty lurched forward. She looked forward and saw a fin pointing out of water. "Ash! It's a Sharpedo! Help me!"

Ash quickly on instict stood up and went behind Misty, encircling her under his arms and grasping the fishing rod behind her hands. How much Misty loved it when he did this cannot be described. But now wasn't the time for it. "Be ready Pikachu!" Misty shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu rogered. He wouldn't let this one get away.

With all of their might, Ash and Misty pulled at once, which worked. A Sharpedo, slightly bigger than a normal one was pulled out of water.

Pikachu went on to the hood of the motorboat and charged his Thunderbolt, "Piiiiii-Kaaaa-Chuuuuuuu!" Large amount of thunder shot out of his body and hit Sharpedo mid-air fair and square. Pikachu jumped up with a Iron Tail and smashed it at Sharpedo's body just as it was falling. Sharpedo was knocked out then and there and fell down on the boat.

Misty immediately threw a pokeball at the unconscious Pokémon. Sharpedo was covered in a red light and went inside the ball. The ball shook a bit, Misty and Ash eagerly watching it and-

*Ding*

Ash sighed. Finally.

"Yay!" Misty cheered and briefly hugged Ash from the side, kissing his cheek before going back and picking up the pokeball. Pikachu jumped on her shoulder and licked her cheek. Misty turned around, "I caught a Sharpedo!" She said with a victory hand. "Pika!"

Ash laughed, "You definitely look and act like me now."

Misty giggled and Pikachu cheered.

Ash smiled and began to think it was worth coming here. Why? Because, he could see Misty so happy. And maybe because he can finally go home and eat something now.


	2. Day 2: Jealousy

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome," a blonde woman, looking to be in her twenties, said, sitting on one of the two large couches arranged almost perpendicularly to each other, with a small table between them. She was wearing a red one-strap dress that reached till her ankles and had a cut somewhere near the thigh region. She was sitting in front of a large group of people, approximately a thousand.

"The current Pokémon Master and Water Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower!" The woman completed her sentence. The audience applauded excitedly. And they did a lot. Of course, it was the most popular person after all.

Just in cue, Ash, wearing a white shirt and black suit came in hand in hand with Misty, dressed in a one piece cerulean blue dress, her hair tied in a beautiful side ponytail and wearing silver short heels, through the door. The crowd roared, whistled, and clapped.

Ash and Misty walked in, smiling and sat on the opposite couch of the woman, making themselves comfortable. The crowd got quet now.

"Welcome to Sunday Night Show!" The woman said, grinning widely, "And how're you feeling today here in Lumiose?"

Ash and Misty smiled, "I'm feeling great!" Ash said, "It brings a lot of memories. We also met up with our friends today. While, Lumiose has changed, I'm glad the people haven't."

The woman nodded at him, smiling, and turned to Misty, "And what about you?"

Misty smiled and said, "Honestly Stacy, it's the first time I'm here in Lumiose. And I really enjoyed it a lot."

Stacy Sharon, 22 years old, the youngest in all of the entertainment industry if you don't count kids. She was the current host of the Sunday Night Show, the most popular night show there and even more so when Stacy came.

Stacy gasped, "You've never been here before? Really?"

Misty nodded, "Yes. I didn't have time in my teens as I was working in my gym. And to then, I had to prepare for Water Leagues. So, I didn't have that much time."

Stacy nodded and then turned to Ash, "So, Ash. First of all, I would like to say that I'm a really big fan of yours," Ash smiled at her, "And what does it feel like the strongest Pokémon Trainer alive until now?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, which was considered really sexy by women. It was his charm. All the girls in the crowd sighed, including Stacy. Misty didn't like it but she didn't let it come at her.

"Well, I wasn't the strongest when I was competing the Master League," Ash said, "In fact, I was really in only the top ten of the trainers. I had already defeated Ephraim, Flannery and Sho when I realised that the rest of the trainers were really strong. But, my friends helped me train a lot and I was able to defeat Iris, Dad  _and_  Misty."

"Yeah, I remember. Misty and Red were the strongest trainers then right?" Stacy asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at Ash. Misty saw this and looked at Ash.

Ash just nodded excitedly and said, "Yeah. And man, were those matches awesome. It was so exciting!"

This continued on for a while now, Stacy flirting with Ash and Ash replying her back. Questions about his journey, his Pokémon, some juicy were asked. But, It was like Misty didn't even existed there. Only occasional small questions were asked from her.

Then Stacy asked, "And, tell me how it was proposing to Miss Waterflower here."

Ash blushed and looked at Misty, who looked to be in a really bad mood which Ash thought must be because it was due to the heat and then looked back at Stacy, "You know, it was a lot difficult than I imagined." Stacy raised her eyebrow, "Yeah. I mean, I was panicking from the day I bought the ring for her. And you know what? When I was about to propose, I was shaking like hell."

"Oh really," Stacy said, then she leaned forward a bit and said in a seductive tone, "If it were me, you wouldn't have to be so nervous. I would give myself away any day to you."

Ash blushed. Surely, he was not expecting this. He quickly recovered and laughed it off, "I'm sure you would have. Whoever is your man, must be really lucky."

Stacy blushed.

Misty whipped her head around and looked at Ash. No, Ash wouldn't flirt with another girl. But one look at his face and… Misty sighed. Of course not. But, still.

"Okay," Stacy recovered from her blushing and moved to another topic, "We have here today a photo of you and Misty along with the famous Prof. Gary Oak and Frontier Brain Leaf Green."

The screen lit up and showed a picture of the four of them at a beach. Ash and Gary were in their swimming trunks while Misty wore a blue two piece and Leaf a yellow one. Gry and Leaf were at the back, hugging each other from the side. Ash was the one to click the selfie, with one hand around Misty's waist. Misty had her arms wrapped around his built up chest and his abs. They were all smiling widely. It was uploaded by Leaf on her social account.

"When and where was this picture taken?" Stacy asked.

Ash smiled at the picture, "It was taken last month, when spring had just started. We were at the Pallet Beach on a picnic. It was a really awesome day!"

Misty nodded, "And I fished a Sharpedo that day!" She said. But, was ignored again.

"You know," Stacy said, "I wouldn't have minded if I was there in place Misty. She can touch you all. And you have a nice body. I would've loved it if I had gotten the chance to touch you." She said in a seductively, leaning towards Ash. "What do say?"

"Uh… really?" Ash said, not believing this was happening, "Are you sure? Cause I don't have that much. Gary has more than me though."

Misty couldn't believe her ears. Was Ash flirting back.  _That's it! The nerve she has! We are never coming back here!_

And to top it all, Stacy grasped one hand of Ash with her's and said, "What do you mean? You are the hottest and sexiest person here! You don't have to compare yourself with anyone!"

 _This Bitch!_ Misty thought.

Ash just laughed awkwardly.

* * *

Ash sat inside the car and closed the door, only to wince when Misty slammed the door shut.

"Are you okay, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Okay? Do I look okay? That old hag was flirting with you all night and. I understand that. But, why were you flirting back with her?" Misty said, angrily.

Ash was confused, when did he- "But I didn't-"

"And the worst part is  _you didn't even realize you were flirting back!_ " Misty screamed. "You were flirting with her. You were the center of attention! I was just ignored as if I was just something clinging on you!" She huffed and looked out of the window.

Ash saw the hurt look on her face and tried to ease the mood by teasing her, "Were you jealous, Misty?"

Misty snapped and looked at him, "Yes I was!" Well, he did not think she would admit it. "Yes I was jealous when you complimented her. I was jealous when you got to travel the world and I was stuck in the gym! I was jealous of Brock that he got to travel more with you! I was jealous of May! I was jealous of Max! Dawn! I was jealous of each of your travelling companions!" Tears started to fall freely down her cheeks. Ash hated when she cried. It showed her how vulnerable she really was. It hurt him to see her cry like this. She sobbed and said, "I am jealous that you have parents and I don't. I am jealous that you lived most of your life freely. I am jealous of you all."

Ash leaned forward and hugged her. He rubbed her back and soothed her. "You don't have to feel so insecure, Mist. I promised I won't let you feel that way. You don't have to be jealous of anyone. If you want, we will go on a journey together. Only you and me!" Misty laughed a bit. Ash smiled at her. "So don't be jealous of anyone, Misty. You are the most beautiful person, okay? And I will never leave you. So please, don't think yourself as low. Okay?"

Misty nodded, putting her head on Ash's chest. Ash kissed her forehead.

 _I promise you Misty. I won't let Jealousy come your way again._ Ash vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it was what I expected but anyway, please tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Please comment and follow me so that you don't miss any updates!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	3. Day 3: If Misty had chosen to stay with Rudy

Trovita Island. The place where Ash had just won his third badge, the Spike Shell Badge - in order to qualify for the battle against Drake - by defeating the Gym Leader Rudy.

Honestly, if it wasn't for Misty, he would have lost. But, when Misty had shouted that he was the only one to unlock Squirtle's true potential. Which he did. Just knowing that Misty believed in him, allowed him to achieve new heights. Ash at that moment knew that if he had Misty by his side, there is nothing he can't do. In Pokémon battle he meant.

But, as they were just about to leave the island, Misty didn't step on Lapras. When Ash had told her to climb on, she had shook her head and said no. A sudden pain had shot through his chest and he was sure his face has become pale.

Misty told him that by staying there she and her Pokémon would be able to train properly and grow stronger. Rudy would help her train. And that, Mahiri won't be the only girl on the island anymore.

That moment, Ash came to know the feeling of Jealousy. Sure he had experienced it before when he was a child but never knew what this feeling was.

That moment, he remembered that Misty was traveling to become a Water Pokémon Master, and not just traveling by his side and supporting him. He realized that Misty too had a goal, just like him, that she wanted to achieve. He realized that it had completely become his journey. He realized he hadn't supported Misty like he should have. And Misty without even questioning had supported him in his journey.

It was like, the most important part of him was being left behind now. First Brock, and now Misty too? Why everyone left him? Butterfree, Primeape, Haunter, Pidgeot, Brock and finally Misty. Will Tracey leave him too? Will Lapras leave him too? He started to fear that everyone will leave him too.

And so, they departed from the island. Without Misty. Without Togepi. It felt so lonely. Ash was looking all the time at the docks as they moved. Hoping that Misty, who was still standing there, will dive into the water and come back to him. But that didn't happen. The island grew smaller and smaller but Misty didn't come back. Pikachu was already crying and was being soothed by Tracey, facing the sea.

So Ash turned the other side, and cried. He cried a lot.

It was only when he looked up at the stars at the night, he realized again that Misty wasn't lying/sitting beside him like she always did. They always watched the sunset and stars together. Together. Tears had again started rolling down his eyes.

It was then, Ash realized, he loved Misty.

* * *

Misty too was looking up at the stars that night. She saw a constellation and turned around to tell Ash, like she always did, but she realized when there was no one that she had let go the love of her life.

And that was enough to break the dam. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Then she felt had tap on her shoulder. She turned around to look at Rudy. He had embraced her and said,  _It's okay to cry._ Which she did, she cried all night.

* * *

They met again when Ash had returned from his Jhoto journey. He was thirteen years old then.

He had to say goodbye to Brock again and came home crying, only to see Misty sleeping on his couch. He had asked his Mother why she was here, to which she smiled weakly and said,  _A woman's heart is a deep ocean full of secrets._

That night, he was awake when he heard footsteps behind him as he was lying on his bed. He could see on the small mirror by his bed that it was Misty. She had stood for a moment and then brought a hand forward and was about to touch him when she retracted her hand back. And then started crying. He felt weight on his bed and closed his eyes.

By the time he opened his eyes, it was already morning. He sat up on his bed and looked around and Misty wasn't there.  _Must be in the guest room_ , he had thought. And suddenly something had caught his eye. It was a pink handkerchief, covered with yellow sun design. He had picked it up and unfolded it, and found a note inside, which read,

_Goodbye, Ash. Take care._

_Love, Misty._

And he cried again.

* * *

It was when he lost at the Battle Pyramid and was feeling dump, Professor Oak had arrived with a special package to cheer him up. Ash was sure that nothing can cheer him up then. But when he opened the package, he was on the verge of tears.

It was the Misty Special, Misty's special lure.

Professor Oak confirmed it was from Misty to him. He had that feeling again, although a little less, but he felt that he could defeat Brandon when they battled again. Which he did.

Ash swore that day that he would definitely get Misty back.

* * *

Misty was sitting on her and Rudy's bed. They have been in a relationship for five years now. She was twenty. They had started living together when she was seventeen. She was remembering want happened today.

Misty was the Water Pokémon Master now and Ash was the Pokémon Master. Naturally, they have the same office and on to top it all, they were on the same floor. Misty had always watched Ash's battles so she knew he would be there. Though Ash didn't see her - which only she thinks - Misty saw him.

And when she did, she found out that she still loves him. More than anyone else.

She felt some weight on the bed and looked around to see Rudy, who had locked the door. He leaned towards her and kissed her. This was normal. She kissed back and then it started to get intimate. When Rudy moved his hands up towards her chest, she snapped and pushed him. When she realized what she did, she looked away.

Rudy frowned. He turned Misty towards him and put his hands on her shoulder, "Misty, look at me." Misty slowly turned her heads towards him. "Misty, answer me honestly. Did you ever love me?" Rudy asked, moving his hands away from her shoulder and hold her hands.

Misty gasped, "Of course I do."

Rudy shook his head, "No. Did you ever love me more than Ash?"

That was unanswered that night. And Rudy understood that silence. That night, Rudy let Misty go.  _Go, and be with the one you love. He will always keep you happy. I know._  He had said.

That night, Misty was the happiest.

That night, Rudy was the saddest.

That night, Ash's future was decided.

That night, Mahiri cried the most.

* * *

Ash heard a knock on his office door. He was confused. His assistant didn't tell that anyone was coming. He nodded towards Pikachu to be ready. "Come in." He said.

And when the person did come in and closed the door begind, Ash got that feeling again. He remembered that on the day he was going to challenge his father, he had got a note from Misty that said  _I believe in you_. This feeling is most cherished by him.

In front of him was the most beautiful woman, with tangerine hair tied up in a side ponytail and sea green eyes, wearing a blue dress that came to her knees and white sandals, complete with Sapphire earrings. He knew who she was. She was  _his_  Misty.

She opened her earrings and dropped them on the dusbin behind the door. They were from Rudy. And Ash understood that.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu jumped in her arms and licked her cheek. She laughed and petted him. Then she looked up to Ash, who was now standing on his place.

"Hi, Ash. It's been a long time." Misty said, smiling, tears falling down her eyes.

She was immediately engulfed in the long overdue hug by Ash. He too was crying freely. Pikachu was also crying.

But one thing was sure, these three were the happiest  _today_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out as I expected. It's kinda sappy, but I'm happy with it.
> 
> Please comment and follow me so that you don't miss any updates!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	4. Day 4: Lost Together

"Ash, where are we?" A tired Misty asked. She was covered in dirt, which she didn't like at all, got some bruises all over her hands and legs - as they were running continuously and sometimes took a wrong turn - and the worst thing was, they was in the middle of a forest. Well, she concluded that as there were trees all over around them and the sunlight couldn't penetrate between all this anyway.

"I don't know, Mist." Ash replied, walking carefully in front of her, holding her hand with one of his own. Damn those bastards. They had been running for straight twelve hours. It was a good thing they had lost those grunts behind. They can now finally find a place and rest. And to make things worse, they both had only teo Pokémon with them, including Pikachu. None of them flying.

"Pi…" Pikachu said from his shoulder. He had been switching places running and when he was tired he would either climb on Ash or Misty's shoulder. He was tired now. Their last run from when the grunts found them was the longest. Maybe two or three hours.

"I know you're tired, Pikachu. But, hust hold on for a little longer." Ash said. He was tired too. His Aura was draining out. He needed to rest. But, he was more concerned about Misty. He wasn't able to feel her Aura anymore. He looked back at her. Sure, she looked worn out. He needed to find a safe place soon.

As if it was miracle, Ash saw a cave in the side of their path or whatever. It was covered with vines at the mouth. He looked around and saw no one was there. He turned to Misty and showed her the cave. Misty sighed in relief. Pikachu finally relaxed on his shoulder.

They walked forward towards it. Ash let go of Misty's hand and removed the vines towards the side. He held them up so that Misty can go inside. Pikachu first jumped and walked inside, followed by Misty. Ash looked around once more and flickered his Aura to make sure that no one has seen them and then he himself went in, the vines covering the place again.

It was dark inside. Ash held out his palm and formed an Aura sphere, allowing light to spread everywhere. They walked inside a bit but suddenly stopped when they saw a pair of eyes in front of them. The figure growled. Ash stepped in front of Misty and Pikachu and held his hand in front of them.

The figure walked a bit forward, to reveal an Ursaring with a Teddiursa on its back.

Ash sighed. "Easy there. We are not here to harm you." He slowly walked forward.

"Ash…" Misty whispered. Ursaring growled again.

Ash stopped and turned his head sideways and made the noise, "Shhh….." indicating to keep quiet. Misty understood and stood still.

Ash made his way towards Ursaring, with one hand in front of him, "Easy…" Ursaring stopped growling. Ash slowly put his hand on its head. No retaliation. He then slowly started petting it. Ursaring sighed, along with Misty and Pikachu.

* * *

They were all sitting inside the cave. A camp fire had been lit by Ash there in order to spread light and stay warm. Ash was hugging Misty by his side, Pikachu on her lap. In front of them were Ursaring and Teddiursa.

"Ash," Misty spoke, breaking the long silence, "I'm scared."

Ash looked down at her, "You don't have to be scared of anything, Misty. I'm here."

Misty shook her head, "No. I'm scared of what will happen if we don't do anything." Ash's eyes widened, "And me," she held up one of her hand, "I can feel the blood and water running through my body. What do you think happened to the others? Did they make it out safely? And what about Satoshi said? What happened to my parents? Thinking of all this makes me scared." Misty shivered.

Ash wrapped both of his hands around Misty, "Misty. I told you. Everything will be fine."

"I know." Misty said, "But… sometimes, I just wanna go home. But then, I realize that I don't have a home anymore."

"Misty." Ash said sternly, "Don't think about things like that."

"Even if you say that, all these thoughts come to me." She said and then looked up at him, "I know we are lost, but I'm glad we are together."

Ash smiled at her and kissed her forehead and then her cheek, "Me too, Mist." He put his chin on top of her head, "Don't worry. We will reach The Tree of Beginning before the eclipse. I know."

Misty nodded. She looked up at him again to see him yawning. She detached herself from him and said, "Get some rest Ash. You need it."

Ash smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ash was relaxing and recharging himself, although really slow, lying on his back while Pikachu slept on his stomach. Misty was sitting beside him, the Teddiursa on her lap and Ursaring sleeping beside her. Turns out this Ursaring is a female, only trying to protect her baby.

Misty slowly petted the sleeping Teddiursa absentmindedly. They didn't know where they were. For all Misty knew that Georgio teleported them here. Alakazam was weak due to all that fighting and teleporting others so when other grunts caught Ash's hand while teleporting, Alakazam couldn't handle it. So they were teleported somewhere north in Kanto. Ash could tell that because he saw a large mountain range, resembling the one north of Pewter. So that meant, they were on the other side of it.

They could've relaxed then and there if they hadn't found out that Domino was the one who had teleported with them. Misty soo wanted to slap and kick that bitch on the face. If it wasn't for them, they could've reached Rota by now.

Misty felt a fresh breeze on her face.  _Ah…_  she relaxed but then snapped her eyes open.  _Fresh breeze?_ She looked towards to what she assumed the end of the cave. Another breeze brushed her face and from the corner of her eye, she could see the fire flicker.

She gently put the Teddiursa on the ground and quietly got up. Ursaring opened her eyes a bit and saw Misty walk towards the dead end. Ursaring didn't mind and cradled her baby and went back to sleep.

Misty walked a bit forward, with her Pokédex (Similar to Galaxy Note 8) on her hand acting as the flashlight. She came to a stop when she saw a pile of rocks in front of her. She was confused. But… She gently started to roam her hands on the rocks. Sure, as she expected, at one point she could feel wind on her palms.

Misty walked back and pulled out the only pokeball from Ash's belt. She walked back and released the Pokémon to reveal it as Garchomp. Garchomp was a bit confused as to where he was. And where was Ash?

"Garchomp, I need you to use Dragon Claw on these rocks." Misty said to him.

Garchomp hesisted. "Please." Misty said, looking at him in the eyes.

Garchomp obliged and charged his claw's and then smashed it at the rocks with a powerful blow.

* * *

Ash heard a noise, but only turned in his sleep. Same with Ursaring. But Pikachu got up as he didn't see his Pikachupi. He too scurried off towards Misty.

* * *

Misty's eyes widened. She was right. This was a tunnel! Garchomp's eyes widened too. In front of them was a long tunnel and dim light coming out of it. Pikachu came behind them and jumped on Misty's shoulder. He was also astonished.

Misty walked forward, Garchomp following her. They walked a bit when something sparkled in front of them. Misty squinted her eyes and walked forward. It started to grow brighter as they walked. When it came to view, all three of their eyes widened. They turned around and went to wake Ash up.

* * *

"Ash! Wake up!" Misty told, shaking Ash. The Ursaring and Teddiursa also woke up due to this. Ash groaned. He was too tired.

"I know you're tired Ash, but you have to see this!" Misty told him.

"Pika!" Pikachu also joined.

Ash sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He finally yawned and saw Misty and Pikachu, but was confused to see Garchomp there.

"You won't believe what I found!" Misty said excitedly.

"Okay. I'm coming." Ash said as he got up.

* * *

When they reached where as to what Misty had found, Ash couldn't believe his eyes. Of all the things, in front of him was a pile of Aura Crystals! And not only that, a little bit away was another and then another and it seemed like an endless tunnel!

"We… We are at one of the entrance of the Tree of Beginning!" Ash said and then turned to Misty, grinning and hugged her, "You're brilliant, Misty!" He released her and then moved his lips towards her, gently kissing her for five seconds, before letting go.

Misty smiled back at him. Ash turned to look at the tunnel. They were finally safe now. They have reached their destination before anyone else.

They said goodbye their goodbye to the mother and the baby before Ash - who regained energy really quick - with the help of Garchomp, filled the path with rock pile again so that the grunts can't find them.

Finally returning Garchomp, Ash turned towards Misty and held her hand, Pikachu on his shoulder and walked towards the final phase of their journey.

The world can finally be saved now. They were list together, but will save the world together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of my next story, sequel to Who She Is. If you read that there might be some changes as I wrote this so that you all can understand the situation at least. I wasn't able to come up with other ideas, and when I did, they were too common, so I wrote this. It matches with the theme anyway.
> 
> And sorry for the late update. I had gone to watch Thor: Ragnarok. Can't miss it. It was awesome! :D
> 
> Please review and follow me so that you don't miss any further updates.
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	5. Mistletoe

It was that time of the year again. One that was enjoyed by everyone, whether old or young, rich or poor and everyone was happy. That's right! It was Christmas Eve! In the Pokémon world, Christmas Eve and Christmas were celebrated greatly!

And it wasn't any different in Pallet Town. People were seen decorating their houses with Christmas Trees, various decorations, and cooking really delicious food. But, it was the Ketchum household that stood out a bit from the others.

Apparently, Delia Ketchum had invited all of his son's friends, rivals, his friends' friends and a lot more to celebrate Christmas Eve with them. She always threw parties on this day. She even insisted some of them to stay for ten days, Christmas Eve to January 2nd. They would celebrate the New Year together. She was extatic. After all, she would celebrate this one with her husband, after all these years. And that Ash had recently became the Pokémon Master.

It was afternoon now. Most of the boys had been sent out to buy groceries for the dinner or with Red, to get a Christmas Tree.  _"Come on! I'll show you how to get the biggest Tree in all town."_  He had said. Naturally, Ash had went with him, along with Ritchie, Gary, Paul, Alain  _and_  Iris. A Professor, four Champions, the Dragon Master and former and current Pokémon Masters.

So, the house was left with mostly girls. The kitchen was split in half. One half was occupied by Brock, Cilan, Chili, Cress and Delia herself. No one was allowed to enter there. Tonight, was a feast for everyone. The other half was occupied by Serena, Dawn and Leaf. They were going to make a big cake along with other kinds of sweets for both humans and Pokémons.

The rest of them had got the opportunity to decorate the house! That includes Misty, May, Melody, Zoey, Mairin for the interiors. All die hard romantics, maybe except for Zoey, so naturally a lot of Mistletoe's were going to be hung. Solidad, Daisy, Lily and Violet for the backyard, where the Christmas Tree would be kept and food will be served. A large dining table was also set there. Others will join them when they are done with their works.

* * *

Sure enough, Red and the others came back with the largest Christmas Tree in the whole town. It was sixteen feet tall, approximately five meters and had to be brought by Ash and Ritchie's Charizard, Gary's Aerodactyl and Iris' Dragonite. And hence, the Christmas Tree was started to decorate, with Dawn as the leader.

Sure, everyone had different plans for Christmas, and was no Ash different. He had snuck up a Mistletoe when he had went to get the Christmas Tree. Now, why would he do that? Well, that's because he had realized that he loved Miss Waterflower, the Water Pokémon Master and wanted to confess his love for her after he had kissed her under the Mistletoe.

When he first saw her, after returning from his Kalos journey, he felt she was like an angel sent from heaven only for him. She was so beautiful. She had been the one to open the door to greet him when he had knocked excitedly on the door, expecting his mother. Nevertheless, he got a hug from the angel. From that moment, he had gotten the urge to touch her, hold her hands, embrace her,  _and_  wet dreams.

When he told Gary about it, he had laughed really hard, but eventually told him about this feeling. After all, Gary said he can at least give him good advice once.

And for the first time, he had a romantic idea on his own. To get Misty with him under the Mistletoe. He had hung a Mistletoe on the ceiling of his room, near his table. He gave thumbs up to Pikachu, who returned it with his own and scampered off to get Misty.

Ash then picked up his secret formula that was kept on his table and smiled. He can always trust his childhood friend. Leaf had helped him to get the ingredients for this from the kitchen, as he wasn't allowed in.

Now, time for action.

* * *

Pikachu ran down the stairs, making himself look worried. Everyone who saw him was confused as to why. Seeing the redhead herself in front of him, Pikachu made his way towards her.

Misty was sitting by the Tree, with other girls, chatting. The decorations were complete now, so they were relaxing until the dinner was ready. Suddenly, she felt something on her knee. She looked down to see Pikachu with concerned eyes and both of his front paws on her knees and said, "Pii…."

"What is it Pikapal?" Misty asked, petting his head.

Pikachu stepped back and started to make hand signs, "Pikapi Pika Chu Pi Chu…"

Misty tried to understand it, "Ash… Christmas Tree… cut… blood…" Misty's eyes widened. Ash had a cut and was bleeding. She immediately got up and ran towards the stairs, to Ash's room.

Leaf smirked.

Pikachu smirked too and scampered away to hang out with other Pokémons.

* * *

Misty ran and came face to Ash's door and opened it quickly. Her breath caught there. Ash was sitting there on his table, holding his right arm with the left. She saw blood oozing from his right arm. She gasped. "Ash!" She stepped forward when she suddenly saw Mistletoe on top of him, and stopped.

Ash looked at Misty on the gate and smiled inwardly. He tried to act his best and put up a frown. "Misty!" He said and then winced intentionally. "Aah! Help me!" He cried and looked at Misty.

"I'll go and bring the first aid box Ash!" Misty said worriedly and started to go. Her intention was to send Delia or Brock with First Aid.

"No!" Ash immediately screamed. Misty turned to look at him confused. He grew nervous, "I-I mean, i-it hurts. There's First Aid box in my cupboard."

Misty looked hesistant a bit, but gave up and reached for his cupboard. She opened it and started looking for the First Aid box when she suddenly found something red in a can. She examined it a bit and opened it and her eyes widened.

She took it out and showed it to Ash, "Nice try, Ketchum. I'm not going to fall for your tricks."

Ash's eyes widened. Of course he would forgot he kept it there. The fake blood that is. He took so much time preparing it by searching on the internet. And now, everything has gone in vain.

"W-Wait. I can explain!" Ash stammered and stood up, walking towards Misty.

"Don't come near me with  _that_  thing on your hand!" Misty screamed. Ash stopped. "I don't want to ruin my new dress."

Indeed it was a new blue dress that came near her knees with yellow sash just below her chest. Her hair was left open tonight. She looked really beautiful!

"Now. Clean that off and come down to the party." She said, walking out of the door.

Ash sighed. Alas, his plan had failed. And he felt really bad. And embarrassed. He cursed under his breath.

* * *

Sure, Ash came down to the party, enjoyed with his friends a little, then with the Pokemons and with his family, but he wasn't that cheerful. He didn't even eat that much! Everyone was concerned. Misty was concerned and felt bad. Ash was not seen after the dinner.

Misty grew worried. So she asked Pikachu where he was. Pikachu led her to him, to the terrace. Misty came up and saw Ash gazing at the stars, with a smile on his face. Misty carefully got out of the window and sat beside him, "It's beautiful." She said softly.

Ash nodded.

"What were you thinking?" Misty asked, tilting his head towards him.

"Just… how we used to gaze at these stars together. When we were traveling." Ash said, still looking at the stars.

Misty was touched by this, "Look Ash, I'm sorry if you feel offended. I just didn't want to let my first kiss-"

"It's okay Mist." Ash cut her off, "I understand."

An awkward silence filled between them. The sound of wind can be heard, along with the chattering of happy people. It was almost midnight now.

"Pi…" Pikachu's voice broke the silence. Both Ash and Misty turned to look at him, who only pointed upwards and then ran off into the house. They both looked up to see a Mistletoe!

Ash and Misty's face became red when they looked at each other. They were blushing hard. Ash slowly lifted his left hand and put in on Misty's, lifting it up and entwining their fingers.

"M-May I?" Ash asked nervously.

Misty slowly nodded.

Ash was elated. He smiled, then slowly moved his head down towards her's. His right hand came to her cheek and caressed it there. Their lips were almost touching now. Their eyes locked for a moment. Dark pools of chocolate and vast sea-green ocean. Their eyes slowly closed as their lips met. And to Ash and Misty, it was bliss. The kiss went on for two whole minutes when-

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone's voice was heard and was enough to get Ash and Misty back on this world. Indeed it was Christmas now.

"Misty," Ash said softly, "I just want you to know that, I love you. With all my heart. I'll always be by your side, whenever you need me."

To say Misty was elated, was an understatement. Misty felt like she was on top of the world. She hugged Ash and kissed him briefly, "I love you too! You dummy!"

"You do?" This feeling, Ash had never experienced it. But whatever it was, he was feeling awesome.

Misty nodded, "Since we were children." She rubbed her nose with his, "Merry Christmas, Ash." She said, grinning at him.

Ash smiled, "Merry Christmas to you too, Misty!"

And thus, two best friends became lovers on Christmas. And it was all thanks to a Mistletoe which was put there by-

Pikachu winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Read-Them-On for giving me a brief plot for the chapter. You're awesome!
> 
> Honestly, I wasn't able to think anything about today's theme, 'A pain from non-existing memories (Movie 20 universe)'. So I decided to use my one Free day for this. Hope you like it.
> 
> Please comment and follow me so that you don't miss any further updates.
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	6. Day 6: Pikachu's role in Ash and Misty's relationship

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. To say that was an understatement. Especially, Ash's Pikachu. He might be the smartest one out there. And yes, he had a lot more responsibilities other than being a mouse. And one of those, was to maintain Pikapi and Pikachupi's relationship. And also the most tiring and frustrating one.

When he was first traveling with them, he too believed that these two can never come on any terms together. But, he loved Misty. She saved their lives, in a way. She fished them out of the river and offered her bike, Pikachu thought that because he was too injured to think of anything else. And Misty too loved him, her Pika-pal.

But when he later came to knew that Ash had 'borrowed' it and he himself had turned it into crisp, he had facepalmed and felt guilty. Though, he didn't understand why Misty forgave him and not Ash. He later came to knew why. It was because she had fallen in love with him. And somewhere along the lines, his trainer might have too. Though he might not be the first to ship them - that was Nurse Joy from Viridian - he was the greatest shipper of them.

At first he didn't understand how two people who argued and fought with each other most of the time can suddenly become the one supporting the other the most. But, he too later understood everything. He inherited his will and strength from Ash and intelligence and stubbornness from Misty. He grew up with both of them.

Misty was the first, after Ash, to get a special name 'Pikachupi'. Only four individual humans have got the pleasure of it.

* * *

Pikachu acts as a peacekeeper between Ash and Misty.

He did that in the past. Whenever the two of them used to argue too much, he would give then a shocking Thunderbolt to fix their minds. It worked. Although, they pouted and grumbled. At least, he didn't let the argument reach that point when one would say a lot of hurtful things. He didn't want his family to split after all.

He does it now. Though, he doesn't shock them now. He just interferes between them and tells them to calm down. They have matured now, so they calm down and exchange their sorrys. If things would go out of hands, he would only pass a current through their body. It would be enough. After all, he doesn't want them to get divorce.

And he knows, he would have to do that in future too. Though he might not live as long as them, he hopes that whenever they fight, they would remember him and stop it.

* * *

Pikachu came to a realization in Lavender Town, after he and Ash came back to their bodies. The way Misty rushed to his side and tears threatened to fall from her eyes when they came back, pushed him to think about it. It wasn't even that long, just an hour or so that he realized that Ash and Misty were mates. And also from seeing how Togepi called them Daddy and Mommy.

From then on, he observed their relationship. They cared about each other in their own way. Though Ash didn't realize it that time. He felt sorry for Misty. She felt insecure and the only way to express her feelings was through anger and shouting. That was how she got Ash's attention. That's why sometimes he too snuggled in with her to sleep.

But when it came to say goodbye to Misty, he realized they were soulmates. That was the day he cried together with Ash. And honestly, no other Ash's companions had that effect on him. The most after her were Brock and Dawn. But, he missed Misty. To this day, he remembers her smell and voice and will continue to remember it.

* * *

The other thing he had to do was console Ash and Misty, whenever they felt hurt. He did that with Misty countless times when they were traveling together. And he did that to Ash, he doesn't even know how many times. It may be after losing a battle, or relationship problems, or something they did wrong, but he knew how to cheer them up.

He remembers how happy he and Ash were when they came back from Hoenn and Sinnoh to see Misty waiting for them. He would jump in her arms and snuggle in her chest. Her warmth, he remembers it. He liked it. Even now, if he gets a chance, he would snuggle there.

But then, they didn't contact each other for whole two years. Ash missed her. He missed her. But he still comfortable Ash, that when they return from all this, she would be waiting for her back home.

And he was right. Though Misty didn't know herself that they were coming, she was the one to open the door when they returned from Kalos. That moment, all three of them were happy and together. They haven't drifted that apart since then. Except for their three month long Alola adventure.

* * *

Other times, Pikachu acts as the caretaker. He did that in the past with Togepi. Now he does with three human kids. They love him and he loves them, but they drive him crazy. He also takes care of the household and the kids when Ash and Misty go out for a 'romantic dinner', or when Ash is not home and Misty is in the kitchen. He also acts as the guard of the house, but then he is not alone as the other Pokémons are also there.

He also remembers how he took care of Misty when she was pregnant. Helping her in her chores as much as he could, insisting her to just relax. He once even made the entire lunch when Misty was eight months along. It was tiring, but it tasted normal. Thankfully, Dawn came the next day to help out.

He was also the one to hold the rings on their wedding day. And how that thing was really panicking. Something involving rings running away and Pikachu chasing behind them. Though no one seemed to know anything. But that's for another story.

* * *

One thing Pikachu will remember all his life was how he went on a wacky adventure with Ash and Misty, to save the world. He found out that

And another was the day when he unlocked his real potential. The day Ash became the Pokémon Master. One call from both Ash and Misty was enough to beat that Mega Venusaur of his trainer's dad.

* * *

At times, Pikachu plays Cupid. Whenever Ash and Misty would fight, he would go and give them bouquets or flowers, with only saying Pikachupi in front of Ash and Pikapi in front of Misty. They would then come and apologize to each other and find out that neither of them sent a flower. And Pikachu would be caught, but even though they laugh and thank them.

He also ties a Mistletoe above them on Christmas. And they would have to kiss. He even helps both of them to choose gifts for Valentine's Day, Marriage anniversary, Birthdays and lots more.

Overall, Pikachu is everything someone could think of. But on the top of all, he is Ash and Misty's best friend. He loves them and They love him equally. The bond they share is uncompareble.

At times, Pikachu wonders if he could get a mate like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all. For me, I could think lots and lots about Pikachu, but I decided to end it there. In my opinion, without Pikachu, Ash and Misty wouldn't be themselves, and neither would Pokeshipping.
> 
> Anyway, tommorow's the last day of the week! I'm kind of sad that it is about to end but on the other hand I'm tired too. Hah..
> 
> Please comment and follow me so that you don't miss any further updates.
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	7. Midnight Conversations

This, was what Misty loves the most. Just lying under the open sky in the middle of the night and able to see the whole Milky Way. She loved this feeling. And what made it even more relaxing was that Ash Ketchum, her fiancée and soon-to-be husband just a week later, was lying beside her. Pikachu was also lying just above their heads.

She sighed. They were just lying on the large lawn of Ash's, no, their newly built house, just near the beech. She could hear the soothing sound of waves crashing on the beach. Misty could literally open the back gate, walk to steps and be on the Pallet Beach.

"Ash?" Misty said softly.

"Hmm?" Ash replied. His eyes were closed and was just relaxing. It was Saturday, almost Sunday now. So, he had his day off to relax.

"Are you really happy? That you're marrying me? Do you think it's too early?" Misty asked, a little nervous. She knew this was a silly question, but even though, she felt like she should ask him. And after all, she was twenty and a half, and Ash would turn twenty next month.

Ash opened his eyes, "What are you saying, Misty? Of course I'm happy. I think I would be the happiest on our wedding day. Not just that, I'm happy as long as you're by my side." That gave Misty relief, and a feeling she knew very well. One that only Ash can give her. "And I don't think it's early," Ash continued, "If it wasn't for law and the crazy ending of world thing, and if I wasn't stupid enough to realize that I loved you,"

Misty raised her eyebrow, "You admit you're stupid?"

Ash frowned, "Well, I… maybe just a little?" Misty laughed.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Misty said as she got up and scooted on his side. Ash wrapped his left hand around her as Misty gave him a kiss.

"Okay. Here me out." Ash said, Misty nodded, "So… if it weren't for all that, I would've married you after we finished traveling Jhoto. That way, you would be tied with me and wouldn't have had to go back to the gym. And stayed with me. We would've travelled the world together. See new places, new Pokémons, meet new people, all of that together."

Misty blushed hard and hid herself in his neck and mumbled, "I'm sure I would've wanted that too."

Though it wasn't that loud, Ash heard her, and smiled. He bent forward and kissed her hair and then relaxed. Misty smiled.

They were quiet again. Just enjoying each other's company. They both loved this. And Pikachu too. They say,  _"Silence speaks when words can't."_  And Ash thinks so too. Whether it be sorrow or happiness, the phrase still stays true.

But, it was broken again when Misty started speaking.

"It seems unreal." She said softly.

"What is?" Ash asked, confused.

"That we all achieved our dreams at the same time." Ash looked down at her, "I mean, Drew became the Contest Master first, then Dawn became a PokéStylist after winning three Grand Festivals and then the next year, Ritchie, Jimmy, Paul, Iris and Alain became the Champions of their regions along with Georgio and May in the Elite Four. Gary became a full fledged Professor, Leaf is the strongest Frontier Brain, Serena is the Kalos Queen, Cilan is an S Class C Connoisseur and a member of Elite Four, Clemont is still the Gym Leader, Max and Bonnie are on their journey, Brock-"

"I understand Mist." Ash said, cutting her off, "I understand. I know it seems unreal, but that's the truth isn't it? I feel like it was meant to be that way you know?" Misty understood a bit, "The biggest thing was that we did the right thing. The previous ones wanted that too, but the Board didn't let them. We didn't do that, did we? We refused to do things their way, and they can't remove us from our positions. And you know what? This, our generation, is the most established and powerful, filled with strong, courageous and kind people."

Misty nodded. And then there was silence again. After a few moments, Misty spoke,

"Do you think about kids, Ash?" She asked, blushing.

"Kids? Yeah, I do!" Ash said excitedly. Misty's eyes widened and she looked up to him, "They love me and I love them. All the kids are adorable! They keep on cheering me and even if I just smile at them, they get super excited." Misty sighed,  _Of course_. Pikachu facepalmed, he was listening to their conversation too.

"I didn't mean that." Misty said.

"Huh?" Ash got confused.

"I meant, kids of our own, Ash. Your own child?" Misty asked.

Ash blushed when he understood that, "A-Aren't we too young to think about that?" He stammered.

"I know," Misty said, "But I have a dream. We, sitting on the verandah along with our kids and Pokémons, who would playing in the garden in front of it. One of them getting hurt and coming to me crying, 'Mommy' and I would tend them and hug them and get a kiss in return." Misty sighed. "I have dramed all of this with you by my side."

Ash smiled, "Of course Mist. We will fulfill that dream. But not now, I just wanna spend time with you, maybe for a year or so." He said, getting down to her face and kissing her passionately.

Misty yelped in surprise, but kissed back. After a few seconds they parted.

"You know," Ash said, "When I just kissed you now, I pictured a little girl, having her hair the same color as yours, and the whole face like me with dark chocolate eyes."

Misty's eyes widened, "You did?" Misty hugged him tightly, "But how do you know that it's a girl?"

Ash grinned, "I just know. I have a feeling."

"You might be wrong." Misty said.

"We'll see about that." Ash teased.

Misty grew silent for a bit and then said, "What do you think would have happened if you woke up early on the day you got Pikachu?"

Pikachu's ears perked up at this. Misty was eager too.

Ash sighed, "If I woke up early? Hmm… I would have gotten Pikachu for sure, Professor Oak would have given him to me anyway." Pikachu sighed.

"But what about me?" Misty asked, biting her lip.

Ash looked at her in the eyes and said, "Of course, I hadn't met you and stolen your bike. But I know, if I saw you even once, I would have searched the whole world and get to you, and fallen in love with you all over again."

"But what if you hadn't?" Misty asked.

"Mist," Ash said, "Don't think about things like that. You and I were destined to be with each other together. Remember the prophecy? Whatever would have happened, we would've definitely fallen in love with other."

Misty got up and lied on his top, "You don't know how much I love you right now."

Ash was confused when suddenly, Misty put her lips on his. He eventually kissed her back. It continued on and started to get intimate. They parted a bit after five minutes.

"I love this," Ash said, "Pikachu, you and me, in the middle of the night, talking silly and relaxing."

"Me too, Ash." Misty said and kissed him again. They got up after a bit and Ash picked up Misty, bridal style and let them to their bedroom. Pikachu scampered off to sleep with other Pokémons.

It was going to be a long night for Ash and Misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could've written more. Anyway, that's it. My contribution for the Pokeshipping Week. Just to let you know, all of the chapters except Chapter 5, took place in my original universe, The Choices We Make.
> 
> Please comment and follow me so that you don't miss any further updates.
> 
> See ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know the ages of characters-
> 
> Ash: 19½ (Same as Gary and Leaf)
> 
> Misty: 20
> 
> #PokeshippingWeek2017
> 
> How was it? If you like it, please comment and follow me if you don't want to miss any updates!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


End file.
